Hmm, Inspiring!: R&G are Dead
by Billy-008
Summary: Inspiration on the play/movie by Tom Stoppard; Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead, and made over Storm Hawks style.
1. Act One 'Heads'

Inspiration on:

**Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead**

A Play by Tom Stoppard as well as a hilarious movie.

Go watch it.

Seriously.

* * *

ACT I

Two Talons rested on a small chunk of terra. Both dressed unremarkably for the sake of secrecy. They had been flying all morning when the two figured they deserved a lunch break.

Roz had finished his lunch well before his companion and was currently leaning against his skimmer quietly flipping a coin over and over.

Flip. "…heads…"

Flip. "…heads…"

Flip. "…heads…"

Guil, sitting opposite his friend, licked the last of the crumbs from his fingers, leaned back against his own skimmer and closed his eyes; he had just enough time for a short nap before they set off once more. The talon would have been asleep in a matter of minutes, but every now and again a declaration of 'Heads' would draw him back to consciousness. By now the run of Heads has reached near impossibility, a fact that finally occurs to Guil. The fair haired Talon at last admitted defeat and regarded his friend with a single hazel eye.

Flip. "…heads…"

Flip. "…heads…"

Flip. "…heads…"

Flip…"...heads…"

Guil rose to his feet and stood in front of the other Talon. Roz, seemingly oblivious to his friend's scrutiny, continued to flip the coin.

"…heads…"

The next time the coin was flipped Guil reached out and plucked it from the air. He inspected both sides of the small disk, glanced at his companion, and then simply dropped it into the dirt at his feet and returned to his seat.

Roz leaned over the coin. "Heads." He stated, and picked it up.

Guil stared, eyes fixed on the coin as it tumbled through the air.

"…heads…"

The Talon chewed on his tongue. "How many times is that?"

"Seventy-five…" Roz spun the coin again. "Seventy-six."

Guil then retrieved a pouch from his skimmer and drew out an identical coin. He spared a glance at Roz who was now watching him. Guil flipped the coin and caught it, enclosing it in his fist. He then looked expectantly at his friend.

"Heads?" Roz offered.

Guil opened his hand, palm up and stared at the object within for a few seconds before tossing it to Roz.

"Heads."

Guil then repeated the process. Flip. Catch. Heads. Toss. Repeat.

Roz by now had found his own pouch to contain his new found wealth, though he did feel a bit embarrassed at taking so much money from his friend.

Guil got up and walked a few steps away, more worried about the implications of the situation than the money, tossed a coin over his shoulder without looking at it.

"Heads."

"A weaker man might think to question his choice of sides." The Talon tossed another coin over his shoulder. "Or at least question the laws of probability."

"Heads."

Guil tossed two more coins over his shoulder, one after the other, both receiving a call of 'heads'. "It must be indicative of something. Besides the transfer of funds" He mused. "One: I am willing it. Deep inside I wish to 'pay' to atone for my past." Guil spun a coin at Roz. "Two: time has stopped dead, and the single moment of one coin being spun once has repeated –"

"Eighty-five in a row – beaten the record!"

Guil spun around to face his friend. "That's it? That's how far you're prepared to go? _A new record._"

"Well…"

"No questions? Not even a flicker of doubt?"

"I'm winning aren't I?" Roz countered defensively.

Guil approached him and lowered his voice. "And what if you lost? Eighty-five times one after the other. Just. Like. That."

Roz stared at him dumbly. "Eighty-five in a row? _Tails?_"

Guil nodded. "What would you think?"

"Well I'd have a good look at your coins for a start!" Roz replied doubtfully.

"Exactly! I'm relieved self-interest is still a predictable factor." Guil pulled out another coin and began to roll it in his hand, deep in thought. "Perhaps… perhaps it is some sort of supernatural force." By now Guil's pouch is nearing half empty which he notices and an idea sparks in his mind. "It must be the law of diminishing profits! I feel the spell about to be broken." With that he tossed the coin high, caught it, turned it over on the back of his other hand and studied it – and tossed it to Roz.

"Well it was a 50-50 chance." Roz offered sympathetically.

Guil sat down, his energy deflated. "True." He took out a coin, spun it, letting it land between his feet, looked at it, picked it up and tossed it to Roz. The Talon took out another coin, spun it, caught it, looked at it, and tossed it to Roz. Guil took out a third coin, spun it, caught it in his right hand, turned it over onto his left wrist, lobbed it into the air, caught it in his left hand, raised his left leg, threw the coin up under it, caught it and turned it over in his hand where he stared at it for quite a while.

Roz got up, looked at it, and then placed it into his pouch with the others. "I'm afraid –"

"So am I."

"I'm afraid it isn't your day."

Guil stared blankly at the air.

"Eighty-nine." The dark haired talon reported innocently. Silence stretches between them.

"What is the first thing you remember?" Guil asks suddenly.

"Oh, let's see… Ah. No, it's no good, it's gone. It was a long time ago."

Guil gave him a look of infinite patience. "No – the first thing you remember _today._"

"Oh I see." Roz thought about it. "I woke up I guess." The Talon stood up suddenly. "I've got it now – that man woke us up, called our names."

"A messenger"

"We were summoned by Master Cyclonis."

"Yes."

"And that's why we're here," Roz looked around. "Travelling…"

"Yes."

Roz now paced back and forth in front of his companion. "It was important: official business, no questions asked sort-of-thing."

"About what?"

Roz stopped pacing. "The…Dark Ace?" he said hopefully.

"Correct." Guil flipped a coin to Roz. "Information was what she wanted. A Report."

Roz looked at the coin and placed it into the pouch. "Report? You mean…" Roz looked around and lowered his voice. "…_spy?_"

Guil nodded slowly.

"But, why would she need to–"

"No questions were to be asked."

Roz sat down, frustrated. "Well how are we to report anything when we don't know what to report on? Unless…"

"Yes?"

"We cannot ask questions of her but we can ask questions of him!"

Guil stood up. "Then what are we waiting for? We better continue on."

"Right!" Roz marched to his skimmer, and then paused. "On where?"

"Forward." Guil said simply.

"Ah. Which way do we…" Roz spun around, searching the sky. "Which way did we…?"

"Set loose to find our own way…" Guil muttered. "I would have thought she would entitle us to some proper directions." Suddenly a familiar noise reached his ears. "Hold on… I can hear –"

"A motor!" Roz exclaimed.

"A skimmer." Guil corrected.

A moment later a bright skimmer appeared just a ways away, flying low. The two disguised Talons flagged it down, whistling and waving their arms.

The stranger landed, skimmer transforming into bike mode, and came to a halt in front of them. He too was dressed for travel, complete with a dark scarf tied over his mouth and nose to keep from breathing in dust.

The dark skinned stranger pulled down the scarf and greeted them. "Now what would two fine gentlemen such as yourselves, be doing in the middle of nowhere such as this?"

"Trying to find a way out of nowhere and back to somewhere." Roz replied happily.

Guil put a hand on his friends shoulder. "That is, we would be grateful to know the direction to Terra Typhon."

It was then that the stranger spotted Roz's rather full money pouch. "Terra Typhon? I might just know how you could get there…" He dismounted his skyride and approached them with a sly smile. "Question is… what's in it for me?"

Sensing an opportunity, a slow smile spread across Guil's face. "Questions… I have a question for you my friend, do you like to bet? I win you tell us what you know."

"What kind of bet did you have in mind?" The smile had faded, but he looked interested.

"Something simple." Guil then drew out one of the few remaining coins in his own pouch and tossed it to the ground halfway between them. Before either man could discern the toss, Guil placed his foot over the coin. "Call it, double or nothing."

"Heads." The stranger said.

Guil raised his foot for him to see. The dark stranger bent and retrieved the coin, a smile once again plastered on his face.

The Talon threw him a second coin. "Again. My call."

The stranger nodded and tossed the coin.

"Heads." Guil called. The coin landed, heads, and he picked it up. Again Guil spun a coin.

"Heads." The stranger called again, it was, and he picked it up. Now having two coins he spun one.

"Heads." Guil picked up the coin and immediately tossed it.

"Tails." The man called hesitantly.

The coin landed with a clatter; heads. Guil retrieved it.

The stranger threw down his last coin as payment.

Instead of picking it up Guil put his foot on it. "Heads," he called.

The traveller looked at him suspiciously.

Guil lifted his foot, squatted, and picked up the coin. Still squatting he looked up at the man. "I win." The Talon spun it again and slapped his hand over on the ground. "Heads."

"You have cheated me." The man said angrily.

Guil uncovered the coin. "I win." He then repeated the process. "Heads."

"I will tell you nothing."

"I win." Spin. "Heads."

"No!" The stranger turned away disgustedly and began to walk back to his ride.

Guil stood up, leaving the coin on the ground without looking at it. "You saw the coins yourself friend, they were no trick."

The man paused then mounted his skyride; it seemed as if he would back on his deal. Guil did not want to have the situation turn violent.

"The place you seek is southeast of here." He started his ride, revving it once and looked back at the two Talons. "Just follow the winds." Finally, placing his scarf over his face, the stranger drove away.

Guil watched as the skimmer converted and disappeared over the horizon. "Come on, let's go." He said to his companion and walked over to his skimmer.

"I say – that was lucky."

"What?" Guil turned to see that Roz had picked up the coin from the ground.

"It was tails." Roz smiled and tossed the coin to Guil.

* * *

There was no way I was going to adapt the whole play, just a couple different scenes that I thought were interesting or funny and hopefully make it into some semblance of a story…


	2. Act Two 'Questions'

Inspiration on:

**Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead**

A Play by Tom Stoppard

Now an award-winning film

* * *

ACT II

The two Switchblades seemed to be riding the in the wake of a great beast. The winds twisted and battered the skimmers, pushing and pulling them but always guiding. Southeast they soared, talk was minimal between the two Talons, not just because it would have been near impossible to hear each other, but because every breath was needed to fight the winds for control.

Something could be heard over the howling wind, a single clear note. Other notes joined the first as they flew. Soon a symphony of sound echoed all around them, beckoning them to its source.

Guil blinked back tears and stared through the harsh wind. An enormous colossal structure could be seen in the thickening cloud fog. It was also getting warmer, a fact that intrigued him. After he was sure the formation was not a trick of the weather, Guil carefully wrestled his skimmer closer to the other and signalled Roz, gesturing to the Terra in the distance. Roz nodded and the two separated before a rogue breeze decided to slam the skimmers together.

Aiming their skyrides for Terra Typhon, the two Talons gunned their engines. The wind was becoming increasingly frantic as they approached the hidden terra, the mystifying music screamed with the wind, and just when Guil thought he would give in to exhaustion his skimmer broke through the wind's grip and the world was bright with sunlight. The Talon squinted in the sudden glare, the air was now perfectly clear, not a breath of wind, even the odd wind-song had gone quiet. Guil turned, behind him rose a vast wall of dense fog that followed the terra's edge like it had been drawn with a knife. Guil then spotted the source of the music; huge columns of porous rock grew out from the terra's edge, twisting their way in and out of the fog and wind like snakes, creating terra sized flutes. Roz soon emerged through the wall, also having luckily avoiding the hidden rock serpents, and joined his companion.

Before them lay the terra, the snake wall encircled the edge as did the fog which stretched upwards for miles, straight as an arrow. The source of the heat, and most likely the mist wall, was a result of multiple geysers and hot springs that dotted the hilly surface. Various shades of yellow and peach streaks ran downhill on the bare rock near the geysers while thick lush grass and moss covered everything else. No trees grew on the terra that they could see so it was easy to spot the castle-like fortress situated near the center of the terra. That was their destination.

The two landed their skimmers in the large stone courtyard located in front of the building, as soon as they touched down three stooped figures glided towards them. All three individuals stood at least seven feet tall and were reptilian in form; they had thick strong tails, long limbs with webbed digits, and to top it off, a long maw packed with wicked teeth. Gators.

The lead Gator reached the Talons and spoke to his companions in a harsh guttural language filled with much hissing, and gestured to their switchblades. Immediately the two retrieved the vehicles and began wheeling them to a smaller building.

The lead Gator turned back to the Talons, grunted and hissed, then marched towards the main building without a backward glance. Roz and Guil looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces before hurrying to catch up with the creature.

The Talons were led into the fortress's entrance hall and were told to wait. – At least that's what they both assumed the Gator was trying to tell them when it suddenly whipped around and growled something unintelligible before stalking off the way they had come.

The room was vast and empty, the silence pressing down upon the occupants, making them edgy.

"I want to go home." Roz whispered.

"Don't let them confuse you." Guil answered, but also kept his voice low. "We'll soon be home and high – dry and home – we'll-

"I'm out of my depth –"

"– We'll high be home –"

"– Out of my head –"

"– Dry you high –"

"– Over my step, out of my bounds! I'm telling you it's all stopping to a step, heading to a death, stepping to a head, it's all heading to a dead stop –! "

Guil clapped a hand over his friend's mouth, letting Roz's last wail echo to silence inside the grand hall. "There now… Better?" Roz nodded, blue eyes wide and Guil removed his hand. "Now, we'll soon be home, _high and dry_. Keep your eyes open, your ears sharp, and tread carefully. We'll be all right."

"For how long?"

"Till events have played themselves out." Guil answered simply.

The sound of footfalls and quiet hum of conversation reached them a moment before a small procession of people streamed into the hall through a side corridor. Two dignitaries stood out in front, both man and woman wearing elaborate dress with long capes that had to be held by a pair of attendants lest they drag on the ground. The Lord and Lady Aetna. The two strode purposefully toward the two Talons with their small parade trailing behind.

Roz and Guil quickly straightened and saluted.

"You are the envoy from Cyclonia, yes?" Cilici Aetna asked, she spoke clearly but was not unpleasant.

Roz answered, "Yes my lady."

She broke out into a smile. "Wonderful!

"Welcome, welcome both of you!" Arim Aetna said happily, shaking their hands vigorously. "Allies of the Cyclonia Empire are always welcome to Terra Typhon."

Cilici took up their hands and shook them as well. "In addition, we have been anxious to see you, the need we have did prompt our hasty request."

Bewildered by their warm welcome the two Talons could only nod in agreement.

"You have heard then, something of the Commander's… change?" The lady worded carefully. "He has visited this Terra many times in the past and neither inwardly or outwardly does he resemble the man we knew."

Her voice grew sad and Arim took her arm in a soothing gesture. "More than the deaths of those he commanded has distanced him from what he knows as himself." He said gravely. "Though I could not imagine what he has gone through." Now Cilici was patting her husbands arm to comfort him. Both were looking to each other as if they had forgotten the Talons completely.

"Good gentlemen." Arim started, addressing them once again. Roz and Guil saluted reflexively. "You have served under the Commander before?"

This time it was Guil's turn to answer, "Yes my lord."

"We thought that the company of a few familiar faces could help draw him out of his state, such that it is, and perhaps find the cause."

"Your majesties, have no worries, we shall do whatever we can." Guil replied.

"We both obey and give our services freely." Roz added.

"Thanks be to you good sirs." Cilici nodded to them politely, "Rest here as long as you need, and I encourage you to visit the Commander as soon as possible."

Both Roz and Guil saluted as the procession exited the room, their footsteps fading down the hallway.

"I want to go home." Roz said, breaking the silence. "Which way did we come in?" He moved off to the side. "I've lost my sense of direction."

"It's too late." Guil said, not bothering to try to hide the bitterness he felt. "We're caught up in it now."

"We don't owe anything to anyone."

"The smallest of actions has set off another somewhere else, and is, in turn set off by it." Guil stated dramatically.

Roz stared at the ceiling, thinking, "What was at the beginning… I can't remember. What have we got to go on?"

"We have been briefed; the Commander's transformation, what do you make of it?"

"Well… he's changed hasn't he? Both inwardly and outwardly he fails to resemble the man he was."

"Give him company – draw him out of his state and find the cause."

"Cheer him up? Find out what's the matter?"

"Exactly, it's just a matter of asking the right questions. It's all a game."

"And then can we go?" Roz asked hopefully.

Guil clapped his friend on the shoulder. "And be given such recognition as befits a Hero's tribute."

Roz smiled, "I like the sound of that." They then walked off down the corridor in search of their Commander.

The two wandered aimlessly, not sure where to go and ending up back where they started at twice before finding their way outside.

"See anyone?" Guil asked, searching the simple garden.

"No, you?" Roz was gazing in the opposite direction.

"No." Guil sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, Roz joined him soon after.

Silence once again stretched between them.

"Has it ever happened to you that all of a sudden and for no reason at all you haven't the slightest idea how to spell the word – 'which' or – 'horse' because when you write it down you just can't remember ever having seen those letters in that order before…?

Guil turned his head and stared at Roz with an unreadable expression.

Roz in the meantime was peering ahead with interest. "What's that?" he said to no one in particular, and got up to see for himself.

Guil sat there for a moment staring at the same place, and then looked up to the heavens, "Consistency is all I ask."

Guil found Roz standing before an empty badminton court that obviously hadn't been used in a while; the poles leaned inward making the net sag to the ground.

"How very intriguing, I feel like a spectator!" The dark haired Talon said gleefully and began searching for equipment.

Guil stood at the sidelines, "Shouldn't we be doing something constructive?"

Roz gave up his search, "Like what?"

"We could go." Guil suggested.

"Where?"

"After him"

"Why? They've got us placed now, if we start moving around we'll be chasing each other around all night" Roz stated logically

Guil hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck despairingly.

"We could play at questions." Roz offered, wanting to cheer him up

Guil raised his head, crossed his arms in front of his chest and walked into the service court opposite Roz "What good would that do?"

Roz shrugged "practice!"

"Statement! One – love." Guil called, and moved into the other service court.

Roz stared at him, open mouthed. "That's cheating!"

"How?"

"I hadn't started yet!"

"Statement. Two – love." He said, and then once again moved to the other service court.

Roz glared at him, "I'm not going to play if you're going to be like that!"

Guil spread his arms in defence and inclined his head, indicating Roz to continue.

Roz readied himself. "Are you counting that?"

"What?" Guil asked innocently.

"Are you counting that?"

"Foul! No repetitions, three – love and game, first one to–"

Roz marched over to bench at sidelines and sat down.

Guil slowly walked over and sat beside his sulking friend. Both sat quietly for a few seconds when Guil suddenly rose and strode into a court and took his place. Roz quickly ran over to the court opposite him.

"Whose serve?" Guil asked him, confused.

Roz's brow furrowed in concentration, "uhh…"

"Hesitation. Love – one." Guil said with a quick wry grin.

Roz stood there stunned before moving to the other service court, a determined look on his face. "What are you playing at?" He asked.

"What's the game?" Guil countered.

"What are the rules?"

"Does it matter?"

"How do you win?"

"Can you win?"

"Why not?"

"What for?"

"Foul! No synonyms! One – all." Roz called happily.

Guil moved into place, "What in the Atmos is going on here?"

"Foul!" Roz exclaimed. "No rhetoric. Two – one."

Guil frowned, "What does this all add up too?" The fair haired Talon wondered.

"Can't you guess?"

"Were you addressing me?"

"Is there anyone else?" Roz pointed out, looking around.

"Who?"

"How would I know?"

"Why do you ask?" Guil enquired curiously

"Are you serious?" Roz asked, unsure.

"Was that rhetoric?"

"No."

"Statement! Two – all. Game point.

Roz stamped his foot and hurried into other service court, "What's the matter with you today?"

Guil leisurely walked into position. "When?"

"What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Am I dead?"

"Yes or no?" Guil asked, walking closer.

"Is there a choice?"

"Is there ever?"

"What do you mean?"

"What does life mean?"

"Foul! No _non sequiturs_. Three – two, one game all." Roz said enthusiastically.

Guil tramped up to the net, "What side are you on?" He demanded seriously.

"What's your side?"

"I asked you first!" Guil snapped, flustered, walking away from the net.

"Statement! One – love."

Guil spun around, "What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"When I'm at home?"

"Is it different when you're at home?"

"What home?"

"Don't you have one?"

"Why do you ask?" Guil asked curiously.

"What are you driving at?" Roz wondered, equally curious.

"What's your name?!" Guil said with more emphasis.

Roz pointed at him, "Repetition! Two – love, match point, to me.

"Who do you think you are?!" Guil shouted over the net.

"Rhetoric!" Roz shouted back with a grin. "Game and match!"

The two Talons paused, a low voice could be heard, and getting louder. They both looked around to see the Dark Ace stride around a corner into the garden before disappearing through a doorway leading back into the building.

Roz and Guil looked at each other then ran to the doorway where he vanished but he was no where in sight. With no other obvious choice, they continued on at a brisk walk.

"Who was that?" Roz questioned his friend.

Guil glanced at him, "Didn't you know him?"

"He didn't know me." Roz replied quietly a little crestfallen.

"He didn't see you." Guil said simply, then more to himself; "I hardly recognized him, he's changed"

"You could see that?"

"Transformed"

"How do you know?"

"Inside and out"

There was a pause. "I see." Roz said at last.

"Find the cause!" Guil stopped and faced Roz. The two had exited the narrow hallway and were standing under a covered walkway against the building near a small, partially enclosed orchard.

Roz looked around, "Me?"

"Us."

"How?"

"Question and answer." Guil stated.

"He's suffering, afflicted." Roz said, not following.

"You question I'll answer." Guil cleared his throat. "I'm him, go."

"Who am I?" Roz asked, still confused.

"You're yourself."

"And he's you?"

Guil stared at him, "No."

Roz's expression became concerned, "Are _you _afflicted?"

Guil smiled encouragingly, "That's the idea!" he said clapping him on the shoulder. "Are you ready?" He asked again.

"Let's go back a bit here." Roz said, even more confused.

"I'm afflicted." Guil explained patiently.

"I see."

"Glean what afflicts me."

"Right."

"Question and answer."

"How should I begin?" Roz asked more confidently.

"Address me."

"My dear Guil!" Roz said formally.

Guil inhaled slowly, "I don't think you quite understand." He said with great control, "What we are attempting here is a hypothesis in which _I_ answer for _him,_ while _you_ ask me questions.

Realization dawned. "Ah! Ready?"

"You know what to do?" Guil asked him doubtfully.

"What?"

Guil gazed at him intently, "Are you stupid?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Did you speak?"

Guil rolled his eyes, realizing what his companion was doing, "Not now –"

"Statement –"

"Not! Now!" Guil's shout echoed around them, startling them both. Guil looked back to his friend, "Perhaps he'll come back this way." he said more quietly when he saw the hurt expression on his face and moved into the orchard. Finding a comfortable spot on a bench under one of the apple trees, Guil sat down and stretched out.

Roz, seeming to have brushed off the situation, walked up to another tree and began searching for an apple to pick, finding one he then sat on the bench under the tree. Roz munched thoughtfully on his apple, a look of great confusion and concentration on his face. Guil looked over and noticed the look on his friends face and sat up expectantly, hands clasped on lap, and waited.

The look of confusion cleared from Roz's face, "Oh! You mean you pretend to be _him_, and _I _ask you questions!" he said, pleased with himself.

"Very good." Guil said with a dry smile.

"You had me confused." Roz added, standing.

"I could see that."

"So, how should I begin?" Roz said with poise.

"Address me." Guil said, leaning on one elbow and striking a regal pose.

Roz began, "My honoured Lord!"

"My dear fellow! Guil said gallantly

"How are you?"

"Afflicted!"

"Really? In what way?"

"Changed!"

"Inside or out?"

"Both!"

"I see." Roz paused, "Not much new there."

Guil jumped up from his seat. "Well go into detail! _Dig!_

The two Talons turned their attention to the covered walkway; another voice could be heard coming from the doorway.

"He's coming." Guil whispered. A moment later the Dark Ace appeared and began to wander into the orchard.

"What's he doing?" Roz whispered back.

"Talking," Guil watched the Commander carefully. "To himself."

The Dark Ace suddenly changed direction.

"He's coming this way." Roz's voice grew a little worried. "Should we go?"

"Why? We're marked now."

Roz lowered his voice even more as the Commander approached, "I can't for the life of me see how we're going to get into conversation."

Both Talons quickly moved to the side and saluted as he passed.

"Good afternoon Sir!"

"How are you today Sir?"

The Dark Ace simply glared at them as he stormed by, leaving the Talons as he rounded another corner and was gone.

Roz and Guil stood silently, both reluctant to speak.

"Hm?"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"I thought you…" Roz started

"No." Guil finished for him.

"Ah." Roz stared at his feet.

Guil gazed at the sky thoughtfully for a moment, "I think that went rather well!" he said, nodding decisively.

Roz stared at him blankly.

* * *

When I finally managed to get back onto writing this it was a lot of fun. I ended up watching a couple scenes over again as well as the movie. It's just so funny! There's no way I can accurately describe their facial expressions from the movie. They are _priceless_. Anyway I think that's it for this, unless I happen to think of a good reason to continue it… open to suggestions. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
